


Willkommen in meinem Tower

by ThatFanwriter2424



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Caleb Widogast Deserves Nice Things, Caleb Widogast Needs a Hug, Caleb Widogast's Backstory, Essek Thelyss Has a Crush, Essek Thelyss Needs a Hug, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Shadowgast, Widogast's Nascent Nein-Sided Tower, because that's the one thing I'm soft for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29408982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatFanwriter2424/pseuds/ThatFanwriter2424
Summary: Caleb shows Essek around the Tower for the first time!And then,, it evolves into angst?? oops?? I don't know how that happened oh wellSome simple German translations at the end of the fic!
Relationships: Essek Thelyss/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 4
Kudos: 101





	Willkommen in meinem Tower

**“Willkommen in meinem Tower, Essek.”**

Essek’s first thought is simple. _Wow._

Of course, he had always known that Caleb is a genius. But this? This is impressive, even for him. When he looks around, he immediately sees that it’s supposed to be a wizard’s tower.

_Of course it is. I guess he meant it when he said that he will always love the architecture of a tower._

The first floor is already breathtaking. There are nine walls, a number that seems to keep on repeating with the Mighty Nein. On each of the walls is a stained-glass window, representing one of the schools of magic. Essek’s eye is drawn to the Dunamantic one, which he thinks is even more impressive than the rest of them. Of course, he might be biased.

Caleb stands in the middle of the tower, on some sort of platform that seems to be about ten feet in the air. Essek walks up the stairs to join him.

“The magic I used for this part; I am pretty sure you are familiar with as well.” Caleb said with a smile, “You just have to think ‘up’.” When he finishes his sentence, he starts floating upwards, and Essek can’t help but be perplexed.

_He really is a brilliant wizard._

* * *

Essek follows suit, and levitates up to the second floor, which doesn’t look as interesting as the first floor. It is less tall, and on each of the walls are doors instead of windows.

Essek does not recognize the architecture or the design of the walls, but knowing Caleb, it’s probably Zemnian. There are some globules of light floating around, which Essek recognizes; dancing lights. He knows the spell himself, and has seen Caleb cast it multiple times.

There also are some weird, small holes in the walls, which seemingly lead to aqueduct-like ramps which are placed above the doors.

“Ah, those are for the cats.”

_As if that clears anything up._

“I know this floor looks a bit bland, but the rooms behind these doors can become whatever you need in the moment. If you really want a spa day, just think about that really hard, and it will become a spa. Or if you need a laboratory, or a training area. More or less anything you can think of.” Caleb explains.

Essek thinks about his laboratory at home, and opens one of the doors. And yes, there it is; exactly as he remembers.

“Impressive,” he remarks, under his breath. “very impressive.”

* * *

The third floor is one of the most wonderful things he has ever seen. Essek immediately starts looking around, in awe of all the books around him

“Ah, yes, I expected that you would like this floor.” Caleb says. “The rest of the Nein are not as interested. Beau likes some of the history books, and Jester really enjoys the few smut books that are in here,”

Essek raises an eyebrow at Caleb, which just gets a ‘I-don’t-really-have-an-explanation’-esque shrug in response.

“but there are a lot of books about different sorts of magic as well, especially transmutation.”

“How did you get all these books here?”

“I have read all of these,” Caleb answers, “but don’t be alarmed, there are lot of duplicates. I may be an avid reader, but not _that_ avid.”

“Well, if you have any recommendations, you should definitely let me know. I am very interested to learn, as you know.”

“I already put some in your chambers, you’ll see when we get there.”

After Caleb explained that the imagery of this stained-glass window is based on the coat of that friend they had lost, his mood shifted slightly, and Essek could swear that he heard Caleb mutter something along the lines of _“shine bright, circus man”_ under his breath.

* * *

When they arrive on the fourth floor, Essek quickly understands what Caleb meant with ‘the cats’, because he is lead through the dining room, and into the kitchen.

It looks, and smells, like something from a children’s story. There are cats everywhere, working and preparing meals. He sees some of them walk around the little aqueducts, and disappear and reappear through other ones. The smell is very overwhelming, the scent of pastries and cakes being quite pungent.

 _Smells a bit like Jester_ , Essek notes in his head.

“Gretchen, Wanja, Shanks and Kostja, please get something to drink for our guest.” Caleb looks at Essek with a friendly smile, asking “What would you like to drink? And would you maybe like a snack with it?”

Essek just stands there, a bit speechless. “Ah, uhm, a hot cocoa would be wonderful right now.”

Caleb nods, and tells Shanks and Gretchen to get a hot cocoa with marshmallows, and the other two to get some nice snacks, and bring it all to Essek’s room.

* * *

After walking back through the dining room, they float to the fifth floor. Again, there are nine walls, but only three doors this time. One with a scarab beetle, which Essek guesses is for caduceus, one with a dodecahedron on it, and one made of lilac wood. _That one might be Yasha’s._

“The one with the dodecahedron is yours for the night, but I’d like to finish our tour first, afterwards you can wind down in your room, if that’s okay with you.”

Essek just nods, curious of what more there will be.

The sixth floor is very similar to the previous one, but the doors are slightly different.

The first one has an anchor, which would probably be Fjord’s, since they’ve mentioned him being a captain more than once.

The second one has the symbol of the Cobalt soul on it, so that one definitely belongs to Beauregard.

The third and last one has an archway, which Essek recognizes as Jester’s holy symbol of the Traveler.

* * *

The next floor again looks pretty similar to the previous ones, with three doors with depictions on there. The first one is slightly green, the second one has amber veins, and the third one is the plainest, most boring room in the tower.

“I have been able to distinguish most of the rooms, but I don’t think I can quite figure out whose rooms these are,” Essek begins. “The only two people left are yourself and Veth, correct?”

Caleb grins, and replies, “Very observant, and yes, you are correct. This first door leads to Veth’s room, the second one to the laboratory, and the third one leads to my room.”

“Why didn’t you give yourself a more interesting door?”

“Because I feel like it would be selfish to-” Caleb stammers. “to give myself anything nice. I’d be afraid that I would give myself something too nice in comparison to the rest, so I won’t.”

Essek doesn’t respond. _Just because you don’t think you deserve it doesn’t think you actually don’t._

Caleb opens the door to the laboratory, and Essek, who is very intrigued, follows directly. It is a very nice room, it feels spacious, yet cramped with stuff. There are a lot of components that he recognizes for spells, and a few that he doesn’t.

In one of the corners of the room, there’s a complicated setup with alchemical supplies.

“I didn’t know you liked chemistry?” Essek asked.

“Oh, that isn’t for me, it’s for Veth and for Yeza, they’re the alchemists, not me. I think it’s very interesting, don’t get me wrong, but it just isn’t quite my field of interest.”

After leaving the laboratory, Essek notices the fact that the ceiling looks like it could be opened.

“Can we go up any further?” he asks, and when he looks over at Caleb, he sees that he has stopped in his tracks.

Caleb seems to think for a second, and he looks like he’s making a tough decision.

“We don’t have to if you don’t want to, I was just cur-”

Caleb cuts him off before he can finish his sentence. “No, no it’s fine. The rooms up there are a bit personal, so I won’t show you every one of them. I think you understand that, right?”

Essek nods, and after Caleb says something in Zemnian to open up the ceiling, they go up again.

* * *

This floor looks simple again. The eighth floor is mostly wooden, with, once again, nine doors.

“Pick one,” Caleb says, “and I’ll show you that one. I haven’t shown the rest of the Nein all of the rooms, so don’t think it’s something personal.” He hesitates for a bit, before continuing. “Every one of these rooms represents an important event in my life. Some are happy memories, and some a little less. But I think it’s important to not only remember the good times, because they seem worthless without the bad times.”

Caleb takes a deep breath, and lets it out in a sigh. “I don’t think the entire Nein understands why I want to remind myself of the harder times. But those times helped to shape me into the person I am today, so why would I want to forget them?”

Essek takes a step closer to Caleb, and puts his hand on Caleb’s forearm. A gesture Caleb has offered him a few times to show that its okay, and to apologize. When Caleb doesn’t flinch, Essek gives him a soft squeeze and lets go.

“Do you want me to pick the room, or would you feel more comfortable picking one for me?”

Caleb shakes his head, responding with: “No, I want you to pick. If I got to pick, I’d choose the easiest one, and I feel like that wouldn’t be entirely fair.”

Essek paces around for a bit, before stopping at the sixth door.

“I think I’ll go with this one”, he says, “if that is alright.” He looks over at Caleb, who looks a bit disappointed.

“Ja, of course that is alright. I told you to pick whichever one you wanted, did I not?”

“Then why do you look like I made the wrong decision?”

Caleb lets out a sad, soft laugh. “Well, remember how I told you parts about having been in training to become a scourger?”

“Yes, slightly? Why?”

“You’ll see.”, Caleb says, while entering the room. Essek follows.

The room looks awful. There are three wooden chairs with leather straps, that kind of feel like they belong in the working space of a mad scientist. There are some old-looking metal trays, with tools that look like they would be used for surgery, and some gritty green dust.

Worry rises in Essek’s chest, and he can feel a knot forming in his throat.

“Caleb, what is this room?”

“You’re familiar with Trent Ikithon, right?”

_Oh no. That cannot be a good start to a story._

“Sadly, yes, but that doesn’t clarify this room.” Essek responds in a careful tone.

Caleb sits down on a bit of matted hay in the corner of the room, and pats next to him to tell Essek that he can sit next to him. Essek does, and sits down in a way where he can look at Caleb while he’s talking.

“I did go to school at the Soltryce academy. Together with two other kids from my town. We all had a knack for magic, so we were hand-picked by one of the teachers. We left the main building of the school, and he trained us at a home in the countryside.” Caleb lets out a deep sigh before continuing.

“He was a cruel man. He hurt us a lot, when we were very young. He told us that it was for our own good, and that he only did it to make us stronger. He taught us that the Empire was the most important, and to always put the pride of our country over the pride of ourselves.”

Essek notices the tears welling up in Caleb’s eyes, and in an attempt to comfort him grabs his hand, and says:

“Breathe.”

Caleb smiles at Essek, takes a deep breath and wipes the tears from his eyes.

“Entschuldigung. Anyway,” he continues, “One of the ways that he wanted to make us stronger, was by doing this.” Caleb gestures around the room.

He casts the dancing lights cantrip, and starts rolling up his sleeves.

For the first time, Essek notices the scars.

At a glance, it just looks like a mess, but when he looks at it more intently, he realizes that it’s in patterns. 

“May I?” Essek asks, very carefully, being very aware not to cross any lines. He holds out his hand, implying that he wants to touch Caleb’s arm.

Caleb hesitates, but complies. Essek gently traces over the scars with his fingers, inspecting them.

“I assume the man you’ve been talking about is Trent?”

Caleb just nods, seemingly a bit overwhelmed by the whole situation.

“How would this help with making teenagers more powerful?” Essek mutters, barely loud enough for Caleb to hear.

“They would place crystals in the wounds,” Caleb whispers, as if afraid of anyone else hearing. “residuum, to be exact. I don’t know if you’re familiar with it, but it’s a very powerful magical component that can enhance your spellcasting abilities.”

Essek looks at Caleb in shock. “They put the crystals under your skin?” He said, more for himself than for Caleb, but Caleb nods regardless.

“Whenever they felt like the effects weren’t strong enough, they’d take them out and replace them.”

“I am honestly kind of speechless. This was part of the program at the Soltryce academy? And you said you _were_ studying to be a scourger, so why aren’t you one? I’m so sorry, I have so many questions, and I get it if you don’t want to answer all of them.”

Caleb smiles softly at Essek, an affectionate smile he hasn’t seen before.

“Oh, we almost forgot about the hot cocoa. Would you mind if we continued this conversation in your bed chambers? That might be more comfortable than this anyways.” Caleb says, while using the back of his hand to rub some more tears out of his eyes.

Essek nods, stands up, helps Caleb get up, and they walk out of the room together. After thinking ‘down’ and lowering to the fifth floor, they enter the room with the dodecahedron.

* * *

The room is beautifully adorned with purples, blacks and whites. The furniture is resembling a Kryn style, like in Essek’s house. The sitting room is simple, the fireplace is already lit, and the stained-glass window above it is breathtaking.

It depicts a library, one very similar to the one in the Xhorhaus. Even with the small number of details, it is a beautiful piece which conveys a wonderful emotion.

The small rounded table in the corner has five books on it: Change and the Potentials of Transmutability, Der Katzenprinz, Dunamancy for Dummies, Transmutation for Advanced students, and on the bottom there’s a book called ‘The Courting of the Crick’.

Essek grabs the last book, looks at it, and looks at Caleb.

“Seriously?” He asks, with a dumbfounded smile on his face.

Caleb once again shrugs, and says “That is a book I bought months ago, before we even found the beacon, so don’t take it personally.” He adds the last part with a smile.

“It almost sounds more racist than a White Xhorhasian”, Essek notes to himself, but apparently loud enough for Caleb to hear, because he hears a muffeled laugh from next to him. When he looks over to Caleb, he sees that the wizard has his hand over his mouth.

“Sorry if it’s offensive, I can change them next time.”

“Ah, luckily I have a sense of humour, but I wouldn’t show that to any other members of the Dynasty; I don’t think they’d really appreciate it.”

“That was also my train of thought, but thanks, I’ll keep it in mind.”

They take a seat on the chairs in front of the fireplace, with hot cocoa in hand.

“So, you said you had some questions about… The things I just showed you. First of all, no, this wasn’t part of the normal training at the academy. We were a picked few, who underwent this training, this was specifically for the children they wanted to train in the Vollstrucker program.” Caleb doesn’t make eye contact with Essek, he just stares into the flames in the fireplace.

“For the second question, that is a bit more complicated. The simple story is that I didn’t have what it took to become a Scourger.”

Essek notices the tears streaming down Caleb’s face. He moves his chair closer to Caleb’s, not knowing how to comfort him except for with being physically closer. He has never been good with words, and most friendly interactions he knows, he’s learned from the Nein. He places his hand on Caleb’s shoulder, to which Caleb responds by looking Essek in the eyes.

“I’ve always been interested in fire. When I was a child, I could sit for hours, staring into it. Something in it had a power, that caused me to barely be able to tear my eyes away from it.” He looks a bit on edge. “It’s the one thing I have always been good at. And now I have, how do you say, reclaimed it as my own. But it wasn’t always that way; you can ask Beauregard, but at one point I was afraid of fire, and it could remind me of the one thing I want do undo.”

Essek blinks. “That’s why you’re so interested in Dunamancy, isn’t it?”

Caleb responds with a soft nod. There are still a few tears on his face, but he quickly goes to wipe them away with his sleeve.

“During the program, we got to go home for a bit, and during that time I overheard my parents talk about revolution and wanting to tear down the empire. I was disgusted, and told Master Ikithon as soon as I got back. Same went for the other two kids, and we all knew what had to be done.” Caleb has a mournful look in his eyes.

_Oh._

“This was our final assignment. We had to do this to prove our loyalty.”

“But you didn’t succeed?”

Caleb shakes his head. “If only it was that easy. No, we went to my home in the middle of the night, grabbed a cart we used for the horses and used it to block the door. Then I set it on fire.” Caleb breaks eye contact, and stares into the flames again, the tears glistening in the light.

“I was so sure. So sure, that I had done the right thing. Until I heard the screams of my mother and father, and suddenly I wasn’t sure at all.”

“But you did finish the assignment, correct?”

“Well, ja, technically, yes. But I sort of broke after hearing it.”

Essek has not seen Caleb look this hurt before.

“I was sent to the Vergesson Sanatorium. I don’t know if you’ve heard of it, but it’s a bad place. It’s used as a sort of hospital, but beneath it, prisoners are held. Traitors.” Caleb swallows, as if to get an awful taste out of his mouth. “I was kept there for eleven years. Then, some lady came by, a cleric of sorts. She healed me, and make me realize that I was lied to.”

“Lied to?”

“I am sure you are familiar with spells that can alter your memory? Makes you think that things happened, while they actually didn’t?”

Essek nods, understanding where this story is going. He reaches for one of Caleb’s hands, trying to be reassuring. Caleb looks at him with an ungenuine smile, and puts his hand in Essek’s.

It’s warmer than his own, which is nice. It’s calloused, which makes sense, considering that Caleb has been on the road for the Light knows how long. It’s quite the opposite of Essek’s hands, which are dark, small and delicate. He has soft hands, while Caleb’s hands have gone through stuff.

Essek is surprised at how well his hand fits in Caleb’s.

“After the cleric had cast that spell on me, I realized that the memories of my parents talking about betraying the empire had been planted in my brain. They weren’t real. When I realized that, I stared planning my escape, which was successful. That’s why I’m here now.” Caleb looks emotional, and somehow more exhausted than just a few seconds ago.

”I was on the run from the Assembly for quite a while, about five years before I ran into a little goblin who we now know as Veth, and then the rest of the Nein.” Caleb sighs. “I hid myself from everyone and everything. I covered myself in dirt and let my hair grow out so I wouldn’t be recognized. I’ve also grown a lot stronger since then, and when we met up with Trent recently, I was horrified, but I also realized that I am a fool.”

“Why?”

“Because, of course I couldn’t hide from him. I was one of his best students, and he knew where I was most of the time. He is one of the most powerful wizards I know, and he even revealed that he was the one who told the cleric to heal me. That he wanted me to roam free so I could improve myself, to later take his place on the Assembly.”

Essek is speechless. _Caleb? On the assembly??_

Apparently, the worry on his face was obvious, because Caleb quickly continues: “Don’t worry, I wasn’t thinking of accepting the offer. Especially not with the way that the Assembly is now.”

“You said that you reclaimed the fire as your own now, correct? What do you mean by that?”

Caleb smiles. “Ja, like I said, it’s one of the few things I’m good at. Yes, I am a transmutation wizard, but fire has something enchanting. I used to view it as the thing that Trent used to exploit my powers, and as the thing that killed my parents. Which it still is, but now it’s also my own. You might’ve seen me cast the Web of Fire?”

Essek nods, he had noticed that. He had also mentally noted that it was a spell he’d never seen before.

“Yes, I had noticed that spell, and I meant to ask you about it. I have never seen that spell anywhere before, is it of your own making?”

Caleb nods. “Ja. I could teach it to you sometime, as a favor, if you’d like?”

Essek looks slightly astonished. “Oh, but it’s such a personal spell, are you sure you’d want to share it with me?”

“You’ve taught me spells of your own making, correct? It only feels fair.”

They sit in silence for a bit, fingers still intertwined. Essek notices that Caleb starts rubbing little circles on the back of his hand, and he can feel himself flushing a deeper purple. _Why??_

“To answer one of your other questions; Yes, that is why I am interested in Dunamancy. I know it sounds ambitious, but I want to go back to undo that mistake. I know those are very high power magics, and that it hasn’t been successfully pulled off yet. But like I’ve told you before, anything is impossible; you just have to look long enough and hard enough.”

“That makes two of us.” Essek remarks under his breath, not expecting Caleb to hear. But once again, Caleb is more perceptive than he thought.

“You did mention something about manipulating the fabric of time to undo mistakes, I meant to ask you about that. I have a few thoughts, but with you, I never seem to be correct. What mistake, or mistakes, were you talking about?”

_Shit._

Essek lets out a big sigh, a breath he hadn’t noticed he was holding. He breaks eye contact, and looks at the ground.

“I want to go back to when I felt I had friends for the first time. I want you guys to trust me again. I want _you_ to trust me again. I would go back and tell you earlier, so that you wouldn’t feel betrayed.”

Essek is the one who’s feeling the tears in his eyes now. _Dammit._

“I hadn’t felt a kinship like with the Nein in a long time. When I was younger, I had an alright relationship with my brother Verin. But throughout the years, our interests have changed, and we’ve grown apart. I told you I only recently noticed my loneliness in my solitude, and because of that, I have been reaching out to him again, and we’re slowly building up our relationship again. Anyway, beside him, the only real friend I have is Uraya, and they’re more of a colleague than a real friend. Yes, I trust them, but I don’t consider us friends.”

Essek lets go of Caleb’s hand, and puts his head in his hands. “It is scary to be concerned about others. I have noticed myself caring, and anxious about your endeavors. Having people who I care about is very new to me, and I don’t really know how to act. I feel like I want to protect all of you, regardless of how it affects myself. I would put you before myself if I needed to, which terrifies me.”

It is silent for a bit, but then Essek feels Caleb’s hand on his shoulder and looks up. He immediately notices the tears in Caleb’s eyes, and is very aware of his own.

“Friend, we are all really glad that you’re here. I am really glad that you’re here. And I promise you that none of the Nein would want you to sacrifice yourself for them. Even though we still are on edge around you, we do care about you.”

Caleb shifts his hand to cup Essek’s face. “I know I can’t speak for everyone, but at least I do. I am glad that I was right on the Balleater, these people can change you. And they have. And I hope you can see that.”

Essek still isn’t making eye contact. In an almost silent whisper, he says: “You. You’re the one that changed me the most.” He looks up to meet Caleb’s eyes, and continues, a bit less hushed: “Which would make sense, you’re the transmutation wizard after all.”

He takes a big breath. “You were the first person I felt a kinship with. When I told you to impress me, you showed something so personal. I was intrigued immediately, and wanted to know more about you, which is crazy. I’ve never felt like that with anyone. I find myself worrying about you, whenever I haven’t heard from your group in a while. And like I said, the trust.”

He breaks the eye contact again. “Breaking your trust was the worst feeling. I said betraying those you care about before you even came to care about them was the worst thing I’d experienced, and I meant that. I care about you, and the fact that I broke your trust broke my heart. The pain I saw in your eyes that day shattered my heart into so many pieces. I feel like the trust has been regaining very slowly, but it still hurts. That is what I want to undo, I want to fix that more than anything.”

Caleb lets go of Essek’s face, and the anxious feeling that had been building up in his stomach intensifies.

_Shit, did I say something wrong? Should I not have been this open about how I felt?_

From the corner of his eyes, he sees Caleb rise from the chair, and Essek just buries his face in his hands more. He hears Caleb step in front of him, and then he feels the hand on his shoulder.

“Essek.”

Essek looks up, carefully, seeing Caleb’s face mere inches away from his own, and he recoils slightly. Caleb is sitting in front of him, perched down.

“I know you feel guilty about this. Trust me, I know guilt and regret more than anyone. But this takes time. Building this trust again? It doesn’t happen easily. Ja, I want to learn to trust you again, I really do. But I just can’t. Not yet.” Caleb looks at him with pain in his eyes. 

“I care about you. I really do. And I am glad that you have changed, and that you are trying to be a better person. You are not the same man as you were on that boat a few weeks ago.”

Essek can feel the tears streaming down his face.

“I apologize,” he says, while wiping this face with this sleeve, “I am not used to being this vulnerable… at all. Especially not around other people.” He cracks a sorry smile, and breaks eye contact again.

Caleb sits up a bit, and presses his lips to the exact same spot on Essek’s forehead as he did on the Balleater. The exact same spot as where he puts the pearl when casting Fortune’s Favor. When he sits back down again, the feeling still lingers on Essek’s forehead.

Caleb places both of his hands on Essek’s shoulders, and they sit in silence for a few seconds, which feel like hours. When Essek looks Caleb in his eyes, he sees something new in them. Something that feels more affectionate, more caring than before.

Not fully knowing what feeling is overcoming him, Essek places a hand on Caleb’s cheek. Caleb leans into it slightly.

Caleb’s face is also very different from Essek’s. Caleb has a more square, more masculine jaw, with a ginger stubble on it, which is slowly forming a beard. He has a big nose, and brilliant blue hooded eyes. Essek, on the other hand, has a more feminine face, with softer features. A thin nose, no facial hair, and almond shaped violet eyes.

But the eyes are what are the most captivating. Those eyes, that hold so much pain, so much anger. More than Essek has seen in his life. It is what somehow makes them even more beautiful, in a bittersweet way.

“ _Can I kiss you?_ ” Essek mutters, so soft it's barely audible.

Caleb response is moving his face closer to Essek’s, until their lips meet, ever so lightly. It is merely a brush against each other, but it makes Essek’s brain running with thoughts, of which he barely understands any.

Caleb pulls his head back a bit, and Essek chases after, closing his eyes, and pressing his lips against Caleb’s more firmly. Caleb responds by kissing him back, ever so slowly and sickeningly sweet. It lasts for but a few seconds, but when Essek pulls away again, it feels like hours could have passed.

Caleb leans back a bit, creating more distance between the two of them. They look at each other, while trying to process what just happened.

“Was.. Was that okay??” Essek whispers, flustered, as if afraid anyone would hear.

Caleb nods, also flustered. The red on his face makes his freckles even more prominent, which Essek hadn’t noticed before. _Cute_.

Caleb puts one of his hands on Essek’s knee, and Essek puts his hand on top of that.

“Ja, that was okay. More than okay, even.” Caleb says, with a soft smile.

The silence is a bit more comfortable than before, and Essek lifts Caleb’s hand a bit, and presses a kiss on his fingers.

“I don’t know what we are right now, and it’s alright if you don’t want to label it or anything, but-”

“Nein, it is alright; neither do I. I don’t know. I just know that that felt good and that I care about you. We will talk about this later, I promise, but I don’t think either of us is in the right mindset for that right now. All the circumstances are weird at the moment, and I’m not very sure about anything.”

Essek nods.

“Would you perhaps be interested in talking about it over dinner sometime? Just the two of us?” Essek asks, sheepishly.

“Thelyss, are you asking me on a date?” Caleb asks, with a smile.

“If that is what you want to call it, yes, I am asking you on a date.”

“Ja, ja, natürlich, ja, I would enjoy going to dinner with you sometime.”

Essek smiles, and leans forward to kiss Caleb again; this time it is a deeper, more passionate kiss. Caleb puts his one hand on Essek’s cheek, and the other on his hip. Essek cups Caleb’s face with one hand, and uses his other one to lean on so he doesn’t lose his balance.

When they break apart again, this time after more than a few seconds, they both smile at each other, and Caleb gets up again.

“As I said: welcome to my tower, you’re welcome here anytime.”

Essek also stands up, and takes Caleb’s hand in his.

“Thank you for showing me, and for opening up to me. I know that I don’t deser-”

Caleb cuts him off, “Nein. You do deserve my forgiveness, and you do deserve redemption. I know you think you don’t, but you do. You also deserve my trust, but as I said, that takes time.”

Essek just nods, with a smile on his face. “Indeed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Willkommen in meinem: Welcome in my  
> Ja: Yes  
> Entschuldigung: My apologies  
> Natürlich: ofcourse


End file.
